Light Weight
by bamchickawow
Summary: He didn’t mean it to sound the way it came out. He certainly didn’t it mean it like that when Nell punch his...um... manly parts.' Spoilers Chapter 286, Anime hasn't reached it yet. IchiRuki, little bit IchiHime.


**Authors Note:** I have read this over and it might look like I am bashing Inoue but I am **_not_** I adore Inoue and I am simply against bashing period.

Word count: 741

Pairing/characters: IchiRuki a little, and IchiHime if you use a magnifying glass.

Spoilers: Chapter 286 Thank God Grimmjaw is down for the count!

**Light Weight**

He didn't mean it to sound the way it came out. He certainly didn't it mean it like that when Nell punch his...um... manly parts.

It was just he expected her to be heavier than she was. She was taller and bigger in every aspect than Rukia. So he couldn't help but expect her to be heavy.

Rukia was at least a head shorter than Inoue. She was thinner and leaner than Inoue, he guessed it was from her years as a shinigami.

It was a real surprise when he found that he could lift Inoue up so easily, he literally used one hand. No, actually he used two hands. Even so Inoue was light, Rukia is lighter, his ming automatically thought.

He used one hand when he lifted Rukia up on her supposed grave.

Know that he thought about it, it seemed so long ago that he had fought for Rukia. He grimaced.

He felt old.

The date told him it was only a few months ago he had fought Byakuya but his mind told him otherwise. All this fighting had really taken a toll on him.

He shrugged his shoulders up to get a better grip on Inoue.

Rukia.

He had thought about giving Inoue a piggy back ride like he used to give Rukia but he decided against it. Just the thought was well awkward to him not to mention foreign. With Rukia it was 'get moving or get kicked' so he really didn't have a choice when it came to Rukia. He liked it that way, it was quick and easy. Not to mention it was straight to the point, he's impatient, so what? Guys are allowed to be.

With Inoue it was different, it was strange. Inoue would ask him if it was all right and if he wanted to. Frankly he wasn't sure whether it was right for a guy to be carrying a girl like Inoue around. Also he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Before he had met Rukia he had always associated piggy back rides with little kids and their dads or himself and his sisters. Now whenever he thought about his piggy back rides his mind flitted back to the times he spent hunting hollows before exams.

He smiled a little bit.

He smiled while remembering his arguments with Rukia, mostly about...hell he never remembered after the fight had started. He just remembered trying to prove Rukia wrong in some way.

He really missed those days.

The more he thought about it, the sadder he got. The days before Renji and Byakuya had come were great with Rukia around. He had never felt so alive before Rukia had come. Ironic isn't it, the death god feels alive.

Those days had been the best. The only thing he really had to worry about was his family finding out about Rukia. He didn't have to worry about whether he would live tomorrow or if his friends would live tomorrow, back then. You know for a while he used to think it would go on forever. You know what? He wanted it to.

The rain had stopped at long last!

Then all of a sudden, his sunshine was lost with one swing of a sword. He had fought for his life just to bring back the light. His friends had fought as well. They won only to lose another one, once more. Now they were fighting harder than before.

And they were losing.

Chad is dying, even he could sense is Chad's power diminishing slowly.

Rukia was dying, he could just feel it.

Mentally he corrected himself.

Rukia _is_ dying.

All of a sudden it felt like a million bricks had hit his back.

He stopped, he put Inoue and Nell on the sand. Ichigo had sensed the worried look Inoue had sent him the moment his foot hit the ground. Immediately he put on a facade, he playfully chatted with Nell. He knew Inoue wasn't falling for his act. She knew he was secretly searching for his friends rieastu. More specifically, Rukia's.

He could feel it while he talked, it was like the wind blowing in his hair. It was gentle and cool but could be fierce if it need be. Rukia's rieastu washed over him, it felt like for moment he wasn't acting but reality hit him soon enough.

For some reason, he could always detect her rieastu faster than anyone else's.

Then he felt it, again, Grimmjaw.

_Chad,_

_Rukia_

_Please holdon a bit longer!_

The End

**Author's Note: **As I said before I do not mean it to sound like bashing. I hope you enjoyed.

**Constructive Criticism ****is LOVED**


End file.
